Ultraman King
Ultraman King (ウルトラマンキング - Urutoraman Kingu) is the most powerful Ultra in the Universe, and the true ruler of the Land of Light. In the 2009 film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie . He is considered to be and respected as the "God" or Elder of all Ultra heroes. Despite the name, he is not the king of the Land of Light. He is supposedly all powerful and undefeatable, but lives on his own on the King Planet. From his own planet King, as well as his daughter Yullian, ran Nebula M78 and kept everything in check as he observed the evolution of the Ultra Brothers. He has a beard and crown. History Ultraman Leo After Ultraman Taro's time on Earth, King began to watch one of the last survivors of Nebula L77, Ultraman Leo, as he defeated monsters with little beyond his fighting skills. During Leo's fight with Alien Pressure, King came to Earth himself and assisted Leo, defeating Pressure and giving Leo his Mant as a weapon that would help him out in later battles. King returned to Earth months later to reveal Alien Babalou, who was disguised himself as Leo's brother Astra to steal the Ultra Key, which was later safely returned, and revived Leo after being killed by Alien Bunyo. King, while not directly interfering with the Ultra Brothers since, still contributed much to the forces of good. Before Leo encountered him, no Ultraman had ever seen him in the flesh. He is extremely powerful in the appearances he has made, showing able to bring Ultraman Leo back to life after he'd been sawed to pieces by Commander Black without any effort. His age was reviewed to be 300,000 years in the 2003 movie New Century Ultraman Legend 2003: King's Jubilee (新世紀2003ウルトラマン伝説 THE KING'S JUBILEE Shinseiki Urutoraman Densetsu: THE KING'S JUBILEE?), but the chronological order of this work is unclear. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Armored Darkness Ultraman King appeared in this special to motivate the former crew of GUYS not to give up hope when they are battling Armored Darkness. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie In Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie its revealed that he single-handedly defeated Ultraman Belial and formed the Land of Light's moon around him to imprison him. He is later seen watching over Ultraman Zero’s training with Ultraman Leo. It was also Ultraman King who explained to Zero the truth of his "exile" and that his father is Ultra Seven. When Seven’s eye slugger was sent as an S.O.S. Ultraman King sent Zero and the Leo Brothers to the battle. Powers/Abilities *'King Flasher': Ultraman King can fire a bolt of energy, capable of making explosions as large as he is, from his hands. *'Baptism Ray': King can emit tiny, red energy arrows from the red orbs on his chest. This was used to reveal Alien Babalou's true form. *'Kings Park': This technique is used to snap the Ultra Key in half. *'Revival Beam': Ultraman King can revive dead beings with this ray. *'Teleportation': Ultraman King can teleport any place he wishes by sheer will *'Natural Disaster ability': Ultraman King can cause Lightning and Blizzards with the snap of his fingers. *'King Hammer': Ultraman King can shrink or grow opponents by shaking his hammer in a whacking fashion. His hammer can also be used as a physical weapon. *'Mant': Ultraman King's cape can conjure up objects and stop/fizzle out incoming projectile attacks with the item. This item was given to Leo, but was later returned to him. Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Videogame characters Category:Aliens Category:Alies